Miss Me When I'm Gone
by KlarolineCinderella
Summary: Caroline fell in love with her best friend Klaus, what happens when she finds out it was all part of a school project? And leaves Mystic Falls to get away from the heartbreak. Klaus finally realized that he loves her back, but he finds out that she has left town because of him. What will Klaus do to get Caroline back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Thank you for checking my story out. Please read. I your like why do you have three stories going at one time, where you can barely write. Well, Idk!

**Grammer is not my strong point, but I DO the BEST I CAN!**

**Looking for BETA, **if you want the job please contact me. Not just for this story, but for others if offered.

I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please check out my other stories

-Originals Potion

-Come back to me

Btw characters belong to Julie Plec but plot is my idea :)

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, she was done crying, being sad, drowning in self pity. So what if your best friend used you as a guinea pig for a good grade in school, so what if she fell in love with him and he didn't love her back. Klaus had gone from being her best friend, to her boyfriend, then just- strangers. So what, it was time to pick herself up. She quickly wiped away a tear from her right cheek.

She was going to the local grill to say goodbye to Bekah before leaving. She convinced herself to finally dress up and go. She was done with Klaus. She parked her car in the grill's parking lot, it was raining cats and dogs on this oh so fine day, with the rain and it being nighttime, one can barely see.

* * *

"Hey Bekah!" Caroline said as she entered the grill. "Happy Birthday!" She pulled her best friend into a hug.

"How are you Care?" Rebekah asked her best friend.

"I'm okay," Caroline reassured Rebekah, but if she was being honest she was also trying to reassure herself.

"Caroline, what Nik did was not okay. I know it's hard for you to be here," Caroline saw Rebekah's eyes dart to the corner of the room. Caroline saw Klaus was here with his girlfriend Tatia, Caroline was done feeling anything for him. He was the past.

"No sense Bekah, today is your day, don't worry about me."

Rebekah pulled her friend into enough hug, "For the record nobody likes Tatia in our family." Caroline held in her "besides Nik" comment, it was for the best that he was not in her future anymore.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you tonight?"

"I'm sure, it's your night," Caroline didn't want to take Rebekah's night away from her, she had already done more than enough for Caroline. She was there at her house with ice cream, movies, pizza and all the heartbreak sleepover essentials.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Klaus was in his in class for human science, Professor Alaric was giving out the weekly assignment. "So this project is a little bit different. You still will get weekly assignments, just smaller ones. You all will get one months no more no less on this project. The topic human attraction. You can either do a paper, or keynote for this project. This grade is worth 60% of your overall grade. No re-dos, no late turn ins. Got it?"_

_Klaus was having a hard time choosing what he was going to do, he already decides he was going to do a speech, but he was having trouble choosing what to do. Klaus knew it had to be perfect, it was 60% of his final grade. Then it finally hit him, Caroline. Did best friends fall in love with each other, of course he wasn't going to actually fall in love with her, she just needed to fall in love with him. The perfect human attraction idea._

_He knew she might not be so happy with him, but they were best friends, she'll understand. Hopefully._

* * *

Caroline had already packed, her suitcases were in her car, all she was going to do was sing a song for Bekah and leave.

"Stefan!" Caroline pulled her brother into a hug, he and Damon had just gotten back from college, they were oblivious on what happen between Klaus and her. Caroline decided not to talk Stefan about it, Klaus and him were best friends. They were always the trio in high school.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked. Stefan pointed to the bar, where Kol and Damon were talking.

"I should have know the drinking buddies are back," Caroline smiled, an actually smile this time. Caroline was trying to talk to everyone tonight before leaving, she had already told her mom, after tonight she was going to leave. She didn't where she was going, but somewhere where she can it over her heartbreak of Klaus. Somewhere maybe in the west coast, sunny California, maybe try to fulfill her old dream of being a singer. She decided to have her mom tell her brothers after she left, know Damon he probable try to convince her to stay, and threaten to kill Klaus.

Klaus was sitting in the booth with his girlfriend Tatia, he was talking to Stefan, he had just gotten back from college with his older brother for a summer break. He admits he was feeling guilty over the whole thing with Caroline, and now he was here talking to her older brother, he was sure he and Caroline would go back to being friends in a few week. He couldn't have hurt her that bad.

"So Klaus how was that big final?" Stefan asked as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"Good grade," Klaus was hoping to talk to Caroline tonight, he'd knew she'd come for Bekah's birthday.

"I want to dance," Tatia asked Klaus, they had started dating after a week he "broke up" with Caroline.

"Sure, I'll dance with you later," Tatia was about to reply before she was cut off when Matt got on the stage.

"Hello Everyone!" Matt the bartender said into the mic on stage, "Let's give it up for Rebekah tonight!" Everyone in the grill clapped their hands. "Okay now we all know this is open mic night, anyone can join, so please enjoy," Matt said before he stepped down from the stage.

Caroline wanted to say something to Klaus, she had the perfect song. She wanted him and Tatia to know, they we're the past, their was no more Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline walked up to Matt who was in charged of the open mic, she gave her high school sweetheart a hug, he didn't know she was leaving.

"Oh Care what was that for?"

"Can't I give my favorite bartender a hug? Matt do you think I can take a turn for the open mic?"

"Sure Caroline," he remembered Caroline's amazing voice in the school musical from when they were in high school.

Caroline walked onto the stage, she grabbed the guitar on the stage, she was glad for the lessons she had took in high school.

Matt put a stool on the stage for Caroline. "Hey so umm," Caroline usually was never this nervous in front of the crowd, Caroline was sure Klaus was the cause, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "So this song is for someone I used to know, and I just want to wish you the best," Caroline saw Klaus was looking at her from his seat, she pushed him out of her head and began to sing.

_"I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company _

_And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-ya-say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair _

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Caroline was trying her best not to look at him, she knew if she did if would just make it that much harder to leave. Klaus was starring at her the whole time that she was on stage. Klaus knew the song was to him, he looked down at his hands, how did thing get so out of control, wait it was all his fault on getting a good grade, Klaus thought to himself.

Caroline saw Klaus look at her, then away, she focused on the crowd. There was Rebekah her girl best friend who she was going to miss, then there were her brothers and Kol, she knew they were going to come after her, she made a mental note to herself to call them after she was in California.

_"When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss by my walk _

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
_Its got sights to give you shiver_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you"_

Klaus knew he had messed up big time, he didn't want Tatia, he was just so blind sided. Klaus figured after she was done singing he was going to make it all up. He was in love with his best friend. He wished his seen it sooner. He was going to get Caroline back.

_"When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss by my walk _

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Caroline finished with her song, and took one last look at all her friends, then at Klaus. She saw Klaus get out of his booth, and was heading her way? She had been putting on a fake smile all night, she couldn't do it anymore. She had to get out of there, out of Mystic Falls, out of this friggen state. She took in a quick shaky breath, wiped a tear from her eye, Caroline quickly gave the guitar to Matt who came up on the stage to announce the next singer.

"Caroline!" She heard Rebekah and Klaus say before walking faster away from them. Caroline speed walked to the back entrance of the grill knowing Klaus would wait for her at the front. She hoped Rebekah would understand.

Klaus was hoping to talk to Caroline, before the night was over. He walked over to the stage hoping he could talk to her, tell her he loved her back, how wrong her was, but that was not the case. Klaus saw Caroline thrust the guitar into Matt's hand, the boy a mask of confusion on his face. Klaus followed her to the back of the grill, he wondered why she was heading out the back door.

"Caroline," he yelled out hoping to get her attention, but she just rushed faster and farther ahead. It never crossed his mind that she was leaving Mystic Falls. Klaus walked back to Rebekah to asked her where Caroline was going.

"No Nik, I don't know, but what I do know is that you made a big mistake," Rebekah scolded her brother. Even though Nik was her favorite brother, what he did was wrong.

Since his sister was no help, he was sure Caroline's brother would know where she disappears off to, he chose to talk to the younger Forbes knowing that he was calmer, if Klaus was going to talk about what happened.

"Hey, Stefan did you know where Caroline might have headed to?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I don't know, I mean I'll call Liz, she'll know where Caroline is," Stefan took out his phone to dial his mom. "Mom Klaus wants to talk to you," Stefan handed the phone over to Klaus.

Klaus was a bit scared, not only was Liz Caroline's mom, she was also the town's sheriff, he knew if she was going to yell at him he deserved it. He'd do everything just to make Caroline his again.

"Klaus," Liz was not happy about the guy breaking her poor baby's heart, but she had known the boy since he was in diapers.

"Mrs. Forbes."

"So you call?" Liz stated the obvious.

Klaus sighed, "I know I don't deserve her, I know what I did was wrong. But I realized I love her, and I know you don't have to tell me where she is but is there any chance you will?"

Liz took a deep breath in, "You for sure don't deserve this information, your lucky Bill is away on a business trip or else he'll whip you ass for breaking his baby girl's heart." Klaus wondered how the Forbes woman had a calm way of talking, but still had a way of making you feel small and ashamed.

"I don't know where she's heading, but Caroline is leaving town," Klaus froze when the words left Liz's mouth. He didn't think she'll leave Mystic Falls, he couldn't let her leave. Klaus quickly threw the phone back at Stefan and ran out the grill in search for any sign of Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was now passing the Wickery Bridge, she took a quick stop at the mini mart for some snacks along the trip. As she passed the bridge, she had tears streaming down her face. Her heart still ached for Klaus even though what he put her through. She opened her purse to answer her phone, who was currently buzzing. She saw she had five missed calls from Stefan and Bekah, and eight from Klaus.

Caroline could get back to Stefan and Bekah the next day, but Klaus she couldn't. He continue to call and call, she fought the urged to answer. The phone kept on buzzing. Caroline quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve before shutting off her phone, and continue driving in the dark rainy night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and I didn't waste your time :D

Don't forget to

**Please review, follow, favorite**

**Give me ideas please!**

This might be a one-shot but I'll change my mind if you guys want more

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I feel like this chapter ruined the story. I'm sorry

But, the** biggest thanks to the world** to **Litlover 101 **who is the best **Beta** ever. Amazing beta, very fast. Also please check out her stories, they are amazing.

* * *

Caroline finally reached Washington D.C., the capital of America. Yes, she went east, but Caroline had a whole summer to road trip before heading to the west coast. Why not go sight seeing? It was around 3:00 in the morning. Caroline was ready to get a small hotel room and fall into a peaceful sleep.

She stopped at a little bed and breakfast inn called, "Granny's." How cute Caroline thought, she parked her Ford Fiesta in the little parking lot before grabbing her suitcase and heading inside the inn. Inside the place was very cute and homey. No one was at the counter so Caroline decided the ring the little bell on the counter.

"Hello?" Caroline called out softly. She didn't want to wake anyone up. A little old lady with short, white, curly hair and glasses came out from a door with the sign _Manager_. She reminded Caroline of her own late granny on her father's side, who had passed away when she was fifteen.

"How are you doing, young lady?" The old granny asked her sweetly.

"I'm doing fine. Do you have a room here?"

"Yes, we do, sweetheart," the granny answered. After paying for her room and getting her key, Caroline headed off to her room.

Caroline took a good look at her room when she open the door. The walls were a light cream color and the bedsheets were the same with pillows, that were a light blue color. The room also had a cherrywood vanity, a small table with a chair, with French doors that led to a bathroom. Caroline decided to check her phone, she had around fifty-five missed calls, and sixty texts. Most of the calls and texts were from Klaus. She decided she could take care of that in the morning. When she woke up from her sleep. Caroline took a deep breath before jumping onto the bed and falling asleep for a good's night rest.

* * *

_ Right after the phone call with Liz_

Klaus didn't have any time to think. The only thing on his mind was Caroline leaving him. He ignored Stefan calling out his name and asking what was wrong. He ignored the fact that it was dark and raining outside and that he didn't have a rain jacket. He'll run through a cold, stormy night shirtless if it meant he'll get Caroline back.

Klaus looked at the Grill's parking lot, he didn't see her Ford Fiesta in the lot, there was only one way to get out of Mystic Falls by car and that was by passing the Wickery Bridge. Klaus knew that his best chance was getting there before her. He knew Caroline would have already planned everything before leaving and that included packing. So, he knew she would just drive away.

Klaus was standing on the bridge. It had been twenty minutes. He kept calling Caroline, but every time it went to voicemail. Klaus kept calling and sending texts. Anything to get Caroline to answer him. Anything. He knew he had messed up big time. He cursed himself on how stupid he was. Caroline was the best thing that had ever happen to him.

Klaus was soaked in water and he didn't care. He knew he would be sick tomorrow, but this was his last chance. Klaus knew deep inside that he had missed her. She had already left, left Mystic Falls. Left him. She was gone. And wasn't coming back. She never even said goodbye. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. He was going to apologize, make her feel like the most loved woman in the world, beg for forgiveness. And when he got it, she'll be his, and he'll be hers.

Klaus fell onto his knees and cried. Klaus never cried. He felt sad, angry, and most importantly betrayed. He knew it all started with him. He just wished that he could go and redo everything. That he could make things right with Caroline.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled as tears streamed down his face. As if yelling into the rainy night will somehow bring her back. Klaus was there at the bridge, on the ground, hugging his knees, and screaming "Caroline" into the rain. After one last "Caroline", he head started pounding. Things got fuzzy and darker in his eyesight. Klaus' vision got darker until he passed out on the side of the road.

* * *

_"Morning," Klaus heard a soft voice yawn into his ear. He opened his eyes. He was in his apartment. Wearing boxers? And lying next to him was Caroline. Klaus was confused. The last thing he remembered was being on the Wickery Bridge, screaming into the night. Was he dead? Was he in heaven?_

_"Hey there, sleepy head," Caroline said. Klaus took in the sight of her. Caroline was wearing a short white lace nightgown. She looked like an angel. Her hair was glowing from the sunlight that came through the curtains, and made her look like she had a halo. She was his angel._

_"Caroline?" Klaus groaned. Caroline giggled at his confused expression. He could swear that sound was like the ringing of soft bells. Caroline leaned in for a kissed, which Klaus returned. She bit his bottom lip, which made him groan. Opening his mouth slightly, Caroline took the chance to push her tongue into his mouth. Klaus could get used to this. _

_He kissed her along her neck, to her ears. Klaus knew kissing Caroline behind her ears was her weak spot. He ran his hands over her body. And brushed his hands ever so lightly on the side of her breasts. Caroline moaned into his ears. He could feel himself getting harder and harder just from her moan. He was sure Caroline could feel the arousal in the air. (And in his pants.) Klaus kissed her on the neck, then moved to her chest. Caroline's hand was running through his soft curls. She used her free hand to cup him over his boxers. Klaus groaned once again, he was sure he wouldn't last long, if she kept what she was doing up._

_"Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik. Wake up!" Klaus stopped kissing Caroline and looked up at her. _

_"What did you say?" _

_"I said wake up!" Caroline yelled at him._

_"Huh?"_

"Klaus wake up, you turd. I can't believe you. You idiot! Going outside on a rainy night and passing out, and on my birthday, too," Rebekah cried to her brother. He was currently passed out on the hospital bed.

They, as in Damon, Kol, Stefan and Rebekah had found him lying on the Wickery bridge passed out. They had rushed him to the hospital as soon as possible. Luckily, he was was okay. He had just passed out due to the weather and stress. But that didn't make Rebekah any less scared. She had found her brother on a freaking bridge. Passed out! She wondered what made him leave the party.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, wake up, please," Rebekah begged. Klaus groaned, as he opened his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand as the hospital lights were too bright.

"Bekah?" Rebekah instantly perked up.

"Nik, can you hear me?" Rebekah said slowly to her brother.

"Bekah, he passed out from stress. He's not deaf," Kol said as he was leaning against the hospital doorway. Rebekah turned around to glare at him. Only he would crack a joke at a time like this.

"How dare you, Kol. He is our brother," Rebekah scoffed.

"Hey, you know I was kidding," Kol said as he stepped closer to his siblings. "How are you Nik?" Kol became all serious, his friend was missing. Now, his brother was in the hospital. Could the day get any worst?

He was sure it was the cause of Bekah's birthday curse. Every year on Bekah's birthday something unlucky happened. At her 12th birthday party, some girl got her period while everyone was in the pool with her. At her 15th birthday slumber party her friends heard their parents going at it (grown ups and their ways of think kids go to sleep early). Kol didn't even want to think about what happened 3 years ago. He shivered at the thought.

"I'm fine. When can I get out of this god damn place?" Klaus groaned. He just wanted to get out of the hospital, to leave and to find Caroline. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 1:00. Wow, he thought to himself. He must have been on the ground for sometime. He left the party around midnight.

"The nurse said that you can come home just after we can get the papers signed. Elijah's signing them right now."

"Elijah's here?" Klaus raised his brows at the fact his older brother was here. "Wasn't Elijah on vacation with Katherine?"

"Yeah, but this one here," Kol pointed at Rebekah, "Called Elijah in panic about how you were dead on the side of the road."

"Shut it ass-hat," Rebekah sneered. Klaus tuned out his sibling's yelling at each other. All he could think about was Caroline.

* * *

Caroline awoke from her sleep, she looked around at the unfamiliar area, then she finally remembered where she was. Sometimes she just wished that she could stay in that moment longer. You know when you just wake up and everything is just okay. Caroline pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

After Caroline showered, curled her hair, and did her makeup it was time to choose a outfit for the day. Caroline was planning to visit all the wonderful sites Washington D.C. had to offer. Caroline choose a yellow, sleeve-less blouse with a pair of frayed, high waisted shorts, to finish the outfit off, Caroline slipped on her cream colored converse.

Caroline had brought her "fancy pro" camera to get some shots of the sites. Maybe even catch a glance of someone famous. Hint, hint, .

Not that she was into stuff like that. That kind of stuff were usually left to her brothers and father. Her dad was a lawyer, and her brothers were following him in his footsteps to take over the Forbes and Mikaelson Law Firm up in New York. The company was co-owned by Bill Forbes and Mikael Mikaelson who met each other during college. The company was to go to Elijah, the eldest of the Mikaelsons children and Damon and Stefan.

Thinking about her brothers, reminded Caroline to check her phone. She knew she might have [received] some calls from her mom checking in on how she was doing. But a majority of them had to be from her brothers, Kol, Bekah, and then, of course, Klaus.

Caroline pressed the button to turn on her phone and she was right. There were calls from Bekah, Kol, her brothers, and Klaus.

She decided to call Damon first. Most likely he's with Stefan and he might be the one who needed the most convincing not to come [after] her. Damon, being the eldest and well, just being Damon, was always impulsive and in charge like. Sometimes it was helpful, but it could get Damon into trouble sometimes.

She pressed the call bottom for Damon. As it was ringing Caroline was stressing over what she was going to say to her brother.

"Caroline where the hell are you?" Caroline could tell in his voice he was pissed off.

"Hey, Damon calm down. Give Care a chance to explain." Caroline heard Stefan say, she must be on speaker with them.

"No, I won't our baby sister just packed up and left to god knows where," Damon argued. Stefan was just as worried as Damon. But he knew he had to give his sister some space. "Caroline, you are going to pack your bags wherever you are and you are heading back to Mystic Falls. This instant." Caroline couldn't be mad at Damon. She knew that he was doing his best to protect her.

"Damon you have to let her explain."

"Fine. I'll do my best to be civil. Caroline, continue."

"Um, well, I'm going on a summer road trip."

"What! No fucking way, Blondie. By yourself? Care, I thought mom raised you better than that. I won't let this happen. Your barely out of college, Blondie. What will the other guys think? What made you even think about this?"

"Damon, don't worry. Please, I just wanted to, you know, see the states."

"You're lying, Blondie. I can always tell when your lying."

"Caroline, don't worry about him, I'll calm him down, Care. Have fun and please just stay safe. Remember to call at least everyday, kay?" Stefan said. Caroline smiled at how protective her brothers were, she was sure Stefan had his Tuesday look on.

"Yeah, tell mom I said hi. Love you guys," Caroline pressed end call. She could hear Damon's yelling in the background quiet down. Caroline put down her phone and sighed. It was a close one. She couldn't lie to her brothers. They could always tell when she was fibbing, especially Damon.

She dreaded the next call she was going to make. She was going to call Rebekah. That wasn't the bad part. She knew Klaus would be there with her. Caroline was almost just going to chicken out and not call, but Caroline Forbes was strong, and she owed it to her friend.

Caroline pressed Rebekah's name on the screen and held the phone up to her ear.

* * *

If you did't quit this story, then thanks. I didn't like this chapter so much. :(

Please tell me what you though below and review with ideas.

Where should Caroline go?

How should Klaus find Caroline?

Caroline road trip buddy?

_-Daisy_


	3. Chapter 3

__Hey guys, I'm gonna need some help. I am super busy with school, life and everything. I haven't got the time to sit down and brainstorm, so some feedback would mean the world.

**Thank you to Litlover101 for being an amazing Beta.** Also go check out some of her stories out or all, I love them.

* * *

_A millions thoughts were going through her head right now. Beginning with: How could Nik do this to her?_

_They had been best friends ever since he had knocked down her sand castle and she had shoved him to the ground. Caroline let out a small smile from the memory. Damon had rushed over and asked her if she needed him to pound the boy. She said, "Nope." Caroline got up in Klaus's face, who was laughing at the time and shoved him as hard as she could._

_They were the best of friends. They were there for each through divorces, heartbreak, hardship. That's why Caroline had the hardest time wrapping her mind around the thought of his betrayal._

_She couldn't believe Nik have made her fall in love with him for a school project. Klaus had told her this morning when she was going to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Caroline stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. _

_Her heart was aching. She had been weeping in her bathroom ever since Klaus showed up at her door. The worst of it he was dating Tatia! She tried to make it seem like she was okay trying not to cry in front of Klaus._

_All Caroline wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. She heard a ringing. Caroline pulled out her phone from her front pocket. It was Rebekah calling her. Caroline knew she was calling to see how she was doing. Caroline thought about not answering before putting the phone up to her ear._

_"Bekah?" Caroline said in between sniffles._

_"Care, I'll be there in just a few minutes. I have pizza, ice cream and movies." Rebekah could hear her friend's crying through the phone. She made a mental note to yell at her older brother._

_"Bekah, I'm just..." Caroline couldn't even talk. _

_"I'll be there sweetie, 'kay?" Caroline nodded and clicked end call before burying her head in her shoulders once again._

* * *

"Wake up. It's already nine." Rebekah commanded as she opened the door to Klaus's room.

"Leave, Bekah." Klaus groaned as he covered his face in his sheet. Sheets that had Caroline's lingering scent on them. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her dramatic brother and pulled opened his curtains.

"Close them," Klaus ordered from under the blanket. He should have stayed at his apartment.

"You don't get to sulk. Caroline leaving was your fault. And you're going to fix it. So, help me Nik or I will have Elijah talk to you. So, get your ass up and downstairs to breakfast. Also Stefan is here. I suggest you tell him before he hears it from somebody else. We all know how the Forbes boys are." Rebekah said before leaving to go downstairs to her boyfriend and Kol.

Klaus knew his sister was right. It was all his fault. Klaus quickly got up brushed his teeth, dressed and packed a suitcase with a few clothes inside. He was going to get Caroline back.

"Kol, give that back." Rebekah yelled at Kol, who had her ringing phone.

"Come and get it." Kol laughed as he proceeded to run through the house.

"Kol! If you don't give it back I'll tear out your eyeballs and feed them to you," Rebekah threatened. Kol just laughed and kept running. He looked down at the phone and saw the caller i.d. Caroline. He made the mistake of stopping and answering.

Before Kol could get a word out he was tackled by Rebekah. "Got you."

"Ouch. I think you broke something," Kol groaned under Rebekah.

"I'll take that," Rebekah said smugly. "Kol, why didn't you tell me it was Caroline!" Rebekah freaked out before pressing the answer button.

"I didn't know." Kol groaned once again. Rebekah quickly left to go to an empty room so she could finally get some peace and quiet around here.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Caroline, where are you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Bekah. I just had to get out of there."

"By leaving the state?"

"I just had to get away from Klaus. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, where are you?"

"Bekah, you know I can't tell you."

"Fine," Rebekah was kinda hurt by Caroline not telling her but she knew it would be pretty hard to keep it from her brother. "I have to tell you something. Klaus was in the hospital last night." Caroline heart speed up. Even if he did break her heart she still cared about him.

"What happened?" Caroline asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Well, we found him at the side of the road. Passed out."

"Wow," Caroline wondered if he went to chase after her. Who was she kidding? Klaus was in love with Tatia. "Um, Bekah, I have to go."

"Wait, Caroline. Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Before Rebekah could get an answer her phone was ripped away from her ear by Klaus.

"Caroline?" No response. But Klaus could see she was still on the line. "Caroline, I know you're there. Please, just come back. I'm so sorry, Caroline. I cut things off with Tatia. I love you, Caroline. Only you. Please just tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Klaus pleaded into the phone.

Caroline wanted to believe everything he said. She wanted to be back with Klaus. But he had betrayed her trust.

"Tell Bekah I said bye," Caroline quickly clicked end call, leaving a very angry Klaus on the line.

"Nik? Nik, what'd she say?" Rebekah asked from behind Klaus.

"Nothing," Klaus growled out before handing Rebekah back her phone, and leaving the room.

Caroline was amazed. She was taking pictures of everything. It was beautiful. But it was also hot. Caroline was dying to get something cold to eat or drink. Caroline's face lit up at the sight of the ice cream cart on the street. Caroline did a little happy dance on the inside.

"What can I get for you today?" The ice cream man asked.

"I'll have a Oreo ice cream on a waffle cone." Caroline mouth watered at the sight of the cool ice cream on a waffle cone.

"That'll be three dollars, please." Caroline handed the man the money before laying her eyes on the ice cream cone. **My precious. **Caroline felt like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings.

Just as Caroline was about to take a bite. She was suddenly knocked onto the ground. More importantly her ice cream was melting on the hot sidewalk.

Caroline was going to give whoever knocked her down a piece of her mind. "Here, sorry. I tend to not look," a handed was in front of Caroline's face. She looked up at who the hand was attached to. Maybe some ogre teenage kid.

"Galen?" Caroline couldn't believe it, it was Galen Vaughn. They went to high school together and dated a while before he moved away to Scotland on their senior year.

"Caroline?" The man with the Scottish accent asked.

"Yeah."

"Um, sorry about that. Here let me buy you a new one."

"No, it's okay," Caroline blushed. Galen had turn out a-okay. His accent and his looks were just about to make you swoon.

"No, I insist."

"Fine, thanks."

"So what brings you to Washington?" Caroline asked Galen as they sat down on a park bench.

"Well, I was visiting my mother here."

"Your mom's here?"

"Well, yeah. Mom moved back a few years ago. Something about wanting to live out her life in America. But I'm pretty sure it's just for George, her fiancé. I actually live up in New York. I'm heading back the day after tomorrow. So, what brings Miss Mystic to the capital?"

"Change of scenery... I guess... I mean. I guess Mystic Falls wasn't enough," Galen could tell she was hiding something, but he decided to change the subject. "So Caroline how's life?"

_Like shit._

"Um, it been great. Just finished college and I'm spending this summer on a road trip. I want to see New York, Las Vegas and end up in the sunny weather of Las Angeles. Wait, Galen you said you were heading back to New York. Right?" Galen gave a small nod with his head. He wondered why Caroline was so giddy all of a sudden. "Well, I was thinking if your not driving back up you can catch a ride with me."

Galen thought about it. Caroline didn't seen like the lure and kidnapped type. And she was his ex. "Sure. How about in return you stay with me at my mothers place tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to-" Galen let out a hearty laugh.

"Caroline. I think you were the girlfriend my mom loved the most."

Caroline gave him a shy smile. "Well, Miss Vaughn was also very kind but are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," Galen answered with a smile.

"I'll just have to get my stuff from the bed and breakfast."

"Staying at Granny's?" Caroline raised one of her eyebrow at Galen.

How'd you know?"

"Granny's the best."

* * *

"Klaus, where are you going?" Rebekah yelled at her brother who was packing his suitcase.

"After Caroline," Klaus said before zipping up his suitcase.

"Well, how are you getting there?"

"Bus," Klaus didn't want to take it but if he found her it would be the perfect excuse to ride with her.

"The most obvious thing. How are you going to find her?"

"Had Dean track where she was calling from ," Klaus answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Creepy much?" Rebekah crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'm doing whatever I can to get her back, Bekah."

"Fine, I'll drive you to the station." Rebekah walked off the the Mikaelson kitchen to get her keys. Klaus looked at his bedside picture of him and Caroline at his graduation._ I will get you back_

* * *

Feedback?

-Daisy


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update, I had to tweak some stuff before I could send it off to be beta'd. I am so busy with school, please if you have some ideas or nice suggestions, please tell me.

That would be so helpful and make updates faster.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Klaus was half awake on the bus. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He hoped that Caroline had stayed in Washington a little longer just long enough so he could catch up. Klaus looked around. It was around twelve at night. He would have left sooner, however, due to Esther and Mikael's wanting to have one last dinner before he left, he was not able to.

It was only Klaus, a mom and her kids, and the bus driver on the bus. He wanted to fall asleep. Unfortunately, due to the bickering of the siblings Klaus's eyelids stayed wide open.

He had messed up big time. Caroline was all he could think about. He just wished that he had realized how he felt sooner. Knowing Caroline, he would have to prove to her that he loved her, not just say it. Klaus sighed once more before going to back to think about Caroline.

* * *

_"Caroline, I was wondering if you go out with me?" Klaus asked her as he tried to make it seem genuine as possible. His was undecided. One part of him wanted to get this over with Caroline because she wouldn't mind. Would she? She was his best friend after all. And the other half was telling him to call the whole thing off. _

_"What the heck, Klaus?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. Never did she think her best friend, who she had taken baths with when they were kids, would ask her out on a date! "This is a joke, right?"_

_"No, is isn't. So, love, will you do me the honor of being my date?" Caroline took a moment to think before deciding on what to do._

_"Fine."_

_"Okay, Care. I'll come pick you up," Klaus said happily before going to his car. 'What had she done,' Caroline thought. If she had to admit she was jumping up and down on the inside. She had always had a crush on her best friend. Although she had never acted on her feelings for the sake of her friendship with Klaus. Caroline sighed happily before running off to her room to chose something to wear for her date with Klaus. _

* * *

"Mom? I'm home," Galen yelled as he opened the door to his mom's house. Caroline looked around the house. It was very much like her mom's house. Her mom and Galen's used to be best friends before they lost contact when Galen and his mother moved.

"Here. You can leave your stuff here." Galen grabbed her suitcases and put them in the living room, before he led her to the kitchen.

"Who do we have here?" A short haired lady with a apron asked, turning around.

"Mom, this is Caroline." Galen said with a smile. Galen's mom looked Caroline up and down before looking at Galen with a smile.

"Caroline Forbes?" She asked hopefully. Galen returned her question with a happy nod. The old woman smiled before pulling Caroline into a warm hug.

"Look, at you, darling. All beautiful and grown up. How's your mother and your brothers?" Ms. Galen asked as she let go of her hug.

"Mom's doing great. Damon and Stefan are back from college for a summer break."

"Well, I have been meaning to get in contact with Liz again." The old woman said as she went back over to the oven.

"I have my mother's phone number if you want it," Caroline offered.

"I would love that sweetheart. Now, let's eat before this casserole get's cold. Caroline, you have not gained one pound since I last saw you. Sweetheart,are you eating?" Ms. Galen asked Caroline before cutting up the casserole and handing it out.

Caroline blushed and smiled. She was too kind. "I'm sure, I did gain a few."

"Not at all, sweetheart. Look at your arms, no meat at all. Eat as much as want, child." Caroline smiled at Galen before digging into her dinner.

* * *

_"Wow, Klaus. This place is fancy. Are you sure you don't want to just leave and get some pizza and soda?" Caroline asked before stepping in the French restaurant. _

_Klaus and her both came from rich backgrounds. However, Caroline didn't like to waste money. "No can do, Caroline. I pulled some strings so we could be here today," Klaus said before pulling out Caroline's chair for her. He took his seat again._

_Caroline took a good look of Klaus. He looked as handsome as ever in his suit. She still couldn't believe Klaus had asked her out. She had always liked him more than a friend but Klaus have never shown any romantic feelings towards her._

_"Here you guys go. I'll be back when you're ready to ordered." The waiter told them handing them each menus before leaving. _

_"Wow," Caroline said. Everything was in French. She had been to France before on a trip with Klaus and Stefan before but Stefan had always helped her. Klaus and Stefan took an after school course to learn French when they were in high school._

_"Need help, love?" Klaus asked amused. _

_"Um," Caroline smiled biting her lip. "Klaus, have you been here before?"_

_"No, sweetheart. But I have heard good reviews," Klaus said. He clapped his hands together, "Are you ready to ordered?" Klaus could tell Caroline was having trouble reading everything on the menu._

_"Sweetheart?" Klaus asked._

_Klaus and Caroline were currently sitting in Fell's Pizzeria. They looked out of place; Klaus with his suit and Caroline in her lace black dress._

_"This is the stuff," Caroline moaned as she bit into a slice of hot cheesy pizza. She caught Klaus staring at her with a smile. She blushed. It was so weird. Usually she acted like this around him all the time. Although this was the first time they had hung out since he asked her out._

_"Sorry, I know I shouldn't talk with my mouth open." Caroline laughed nervously, before wiping her mouth with her napkin._

_"Don't worry about it, love," Klaus smiled. He could sense his best friend was nervous. It also made him feel worse that she was getting uncomfortable because of him. _

* * *

"Here you are, Caroline," Galen said as he handed Caroline a towel. She was in his room looking at his pictures on the wall.

"There's you as a baby. How cute," Caroline pointed to the frame with a picture of a naked smiling toothless baby.

"Yeah, mom decided to spice up my room when I left. Look there is one of us." Caroline's smiled suddenly dropped. It was a picture of Galen, Stefan, her, and Klaus.

They were just starting first grade. She smiled at the memory. That was the year Caroline didn't allow any girl to talk or touch Klaus besides her.

"Who's this," Caroline asked, as she spotted at picture of Galen's arm around a dark haired man. For what she knew Galen had no male siblings and cousins.

"That's- That's my boyfriend," Galen said as he rocked back and forth from his toe to his heel. He had not told any of his old Mystic Fall's friends and it was weird telling the girl he had dated back in high school.

Caroline could tell Galen was a little embarrassed.

"Well, I think you guys look cute together. What's his name?" Caroline asked.

"His name is Matt."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Five years," Galen answered happily. Caroline was happy for her friend. But she was also jealous. Galen had the love of his life. Rebekah and Stefan had a fling. But everyone knows that's it more than that. Even Damon was happy with his current girlfriend. What did Caroline have?

A broken heart and dishonest best friend.

"I'm actually planning to propose once we get back to New York," Galen's voice stopped Caroline's thoughts, "And now that you're here. Miss Fashion Queen. I was wondering on the way the New York will you help me with ring shopping? I have some favorites but I can't choose. I know this is weird that I'm asking-"

"I would love that," Caroline said smiling widely. She was so excited. She was going to help someone pick out a wedding ring.

* * *

Klaus had finally reached his destination. He knew his way around Washington pretty well. Mikael and Bill would always make Elijah, Damon, Stefan and him come down every summer for a week to become more "political."

Sure, being a lawyer wasn't bad but Klaus's turn passion was to paint.

Anyways, back to Klaus finding Caroline. He had stopped on 3778 Monroe Street. It was a one-story light blue house with a porch.

Did he get the wrong address? He couldn't have. He had called Dean about an hour ago on where she was. Did Caroline have any friends in D.C. that he wasn't aware of?

Klaus walked up to the porch and rang the bell. He took a deep breath. He was beginning to second guess himself.

What if it isn't her?

What do I say?

What if she hates me?

Before Klaus could think any further an old woman opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you, dear?"

"I'm looking for Caroline Forbes. Is she here by any chance?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline's-" Before Klaus could finish his sentence he was in the tight hold of the old lady. Klaus didn't want to be rude and push her off of him.

"Oh, my goodness. This day is just fantastic. My, have you grown into a handsome young boy. Why it seems just like yesterday that you and Galen were having water balloon fights in the backyard with just your underwear on."

Klaus blushed. He was not used to being cuddled like this by his mother let alone someone else's.

Wait? Galen, Caroline's old ex? Klaus didn't even want to think about why Caroline was here, at Galen's house. Klaus had been always been friends with the guy. However, if he had feelings for his Caroline, well, Klaus would fight for her.

"Come in, sweetie, or you'll catch a cold." Ms. Galen said as she ushered Klaus into her living room.

"Hey, Ms-" Caroline froze at who she saw. It was Klaus.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT : **If you guys missed the comment about Matt, it is NOT Matt Donavan. I was picturing Matt Bomer!

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who reads and is still reading. I know its been a long time, but I am already working on chapter six. And now I need some ideas. Feel free to give them. Also Original Potion is almost ready, just needs to be corrected.

**_I am on fanfic everyday! Also I have it on my phone and its my daily reading. So I am not leaving the_**_ site._

Also is anyone else watching the Originals tonight? I'm not watching till we have Caroline on. I mean uh the whole baby plot is stupid. I have my fingers crossed it's someone else's baby.

Anyways have fun reading.

* * *

It was almost time for them to go to bed. Caroline was going to bunk in the guest room. After a awkwardly saying hi to Klaus Caroline left to go to the guest bedroom to take a shower. She wondered why he was here. Did he follow me? No, he couldn't have done that. Could he?

Caroline needed to get her mind off of Klaus, calming down before stepping out and drying herself. She opened the door to her bedroom to get her clothes.

"Oh my!" Caroline cried out before ducking behind the door. Klaus was currently sitting on the bed. Just sitting there.

"What are you doing in here?" Caroline asked from behind the door her whole face was red as a ripe tomatoe. Thankfully, the door kept Klaus from seeing her face.

"Ms. Galen told me to sleep in this room tonight." Caroline almost face palmed her forehead, Ms. Galen must have just thought they were still the best of friends and that they were able to sleep together.

"Can you hand me my suitcase?" Caroline asked.

"Just tell me what you need," Klaus said as he got up to Caroline's suitcase.

"They're right on the top. If you left it up."

"Okay, I fou-" Klaus's memories were brought back from seeing her black lace underwear. _Pull yourself together._

"Klaus?" Caroline wondered what was taking him so long.

"Uh," Klaus looked down at his pants' you could see his arousal clearly. "Here you go." Klaus quickly ran over to the bathroom and handed it to Caroline.

He was going to need a long cold shower.

Klaus looked around the room waiting Caroline to come out, so he could take a shower.

"Okay, it's your turn now," Caroline stepped into the room. Klaus looked at her. She was beautiful. Like always.

"Hey, Caroline-" Klaus looked at her hopefully.

Caroline sighed tiredly, "Klaus, could we not."

"Caroline, please."

"Please, Klaus."

Klaus decided to drop it for now. He didn't want to stress her out anymore. He owned her that much.

"Hey? Caroline?" Klaus called out as he stepped out of the shower in a towel around his waist. "Caroline?" Klaus saw that she was already asleep in the bed. Klaus smiled to himself. Caroline looked so peaceful sleeping.

Klaus quickly dried himself and changed into his sleep pants.

Klaus walked over to the left side of the queen sized bed, since Caroline was currently occupying. Klaus saw that the blanket was almost falling off of Caroline's small frame. He pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Caroline. I wish you forgive me. I will show you that I love you." Klaus whispered as he leaned forward to give Caroline a kiss on her cheek, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Caroline woke up peacefully. She was all warm snuggling up to her pillow. Wait. Why was her pillow hard? Caroline opened her eyes to see that she had a hand on Klaus's rock hard, bare chest.

Caroline quickly pulled her hands away. The sudden movement caused Caroline to rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a thump.

"Ahh," Caroline yelled out as she hit the floor.

Klaus woke up to a loud nose. He saw that Caroline and the blanket were missing from the bed.

"Ouch."

Klaus rolled over to Caroline's side to see what happened. He saw Caroline tangled up in the blanket and rubbing her head.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" Klaus grinned. Caroline looked up at the grinning Klaus. Damn him and his sexy smirk and his abs and his... Uh!

"Yep," Caroline huffed, before getting up and going to the bathroom. Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. This was the stubborn Caroline he knew.

* * *

"Okay you ready, Galen?" Caroline asked as she was finished shoving the suitcases into the truck of her car. Klaus was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was not in a happy mood.

Sure the stay at Ms. Galen's house had been fine, but Caroline was not talking to him. She was barely paying any attention to him.

He was sure there was something between Galen and Caroline. They seemed be awfully close, they had dated back in the day and that didn't help to cool Klaus's burning temper.

Caroline was his and his only.

Mikael would laugh and pick him up when his was a little kid. Klaus had always been protective over those he loved, especially Caroline.

Klaus remembered one time in middle school, when they were going through their "awkward times" the boys were all staring at Caroline. Klaus was sent to the principal's office's when he beat up a kid for commenting about Caroline "hot assets."

"You coming, Klaus?" Caroline asked before putting on her Louis Vuitton glasses that Rebekah got her for her birthday. Caroline was trying to play it cool, but on the inside she was breaking apart.

Seeing him just tore her apart. She was not ready to let him back in. She had fallen hard, and boy did she get hurt.

Klaus smiled, "Yeah."

Klaus was staring Galen down. If his eyes could kill Galen would be dead, and in the ground. Galen wasn't bad. It was the way he and Caroline acted together that made Klaus want to get rid of him.

They had been driving for an hour or so, somewhere in New Jersey. Klaus was stuck in the back seat while Galen and Caroline had the time of their lives in the front of the car.

"Klaus, how have you been?" Galen asked curiously. It had been a while since he had seen his childhood friend.

"Fine," Klaus answered in a dull voice.

Galen swallowed awkwardly. Did he do something to upset Klaus?

Klaus knew he was being rude, but he made no move to apologize. The silence was broken when Caroline parked in a lot and stated that they were going to stop for lunch here.

Klaus looked around the place, it was a small dining cafe named, Cellars. It was a small romantic place, a place where Klaus would take Caroline for a date or so.

The waiter led Klaus and Galen to their table where Caroline went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

Caroline entered the bathroom and placed her Gucci purse on the counter top. She took out her phone to see that she had a missed call from her dad.

Caroline pressed call before taking out her makeup bag. Noticing that the bathroom was empty she put her dad on speaker. It was a few seconds before Bill Forbes decided to pick up the phone. Caroline knew that her dad was most likely in a meeting or on the golf course with her brother.

"Caroline?" She cringed at the tone of her daddy's voice. "What did Klaus do to you?" He was mad.

* * *

Don't forget to follow and review!

-Daisy


End file.
